His Last Vow
by kiriohisagi
Summary: Kagami berhenti bertanya tentang siapa jodohnya di tanggal 10 Mei tahun lalu. Karena ditanggal itu, Kagami telah menemukannya. Future Fic! – Happy Belated Dorks Day! 10 Mei 2014.


Untuk **MeguMonster** dansemua fanart nya yang sumpah keren. Untuk **salmoww **dan sesi fangirling yang berkualitas. Love you to death! Dan untuk **weirdgrammar**, thanks for giving me tons of inspiration.

Disclaimer : Kurobasu milik **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**. Judul diambil dari Episode terakhir **SHERLOCK** season 3. Dan untuk **Lucas dan David**, special thanks for sharing with world how beautiful your love is. Best wishes for your marriage!

Happy Dorks Day! And here I present.

.

**His Last Vow**

**A Oneshot By : kiriohisagi**

.

_10 Mei 2021_

_New York City_

Pagi itu tidak secerah deskripsi novel-novel. Awan tebal kelabu menaungi hampir di seluruh kota New York yang padat. Dan di sinilah Kagami, menghela nafas sambil mengencangkan dasi hitamnya yang sedikit kendor.

Keningnya berkeringat, dadanya berdegup kencang. Sesekali dia menatap keluar jendela dengan raut kawatir. Tidak jarang Kagami melipat tangannya di dada, kemudian berjalan mondar-mandir di sekeliling ruangan untuk kemudian berhenti dan melihat jam tangannya.

Tapi berapa kalipun Kagami menatap jam tangannya, waktu tetaplah waktu. Waktu bukan sesuatu yang bisa dipercepat sesuai kehendak kita. Dia tidak bisa dihentikan, tidak juga bisa diputar kembali.

Dan waktu menyimpan begitu banyak misteri.

Ketukan di pintu menyadarkan Kagami. Dia menoleh, dan menemukan kepala gadis berambut pink yang mengenakan gaun begitu manis.

"Lima menit lagi, Kagamin." Kata gadis itu. Kagami mengangguk. Dia kemudian berdehem, membetulkan letak dasinya sekali lagi dan berjalan keluar.

Satu langkah keluar dari ruangan itu, Kagami mengangkat sudut bibirnya. Karena dia sadar, hidupnya akan berubah sebentar lagi. Dan Kagami benar-benar tidak akan melupakan hari yang membuat semua ini menjadi mungkin.

Tanggal 10 Mei itu.

.

.

_10 Mei 2020_

_New York City_

"Taiga, bangun. Udah siang nih." Aomine mengoyak tubuh Kagami, tapi pacarnya satu ini malah tidak bangun-bangun. Memang dasarnya kebo, sih. Mentang-mentang hari ini hari Jumat, Kagami enak-enakan di kasur sampai siang.

"Bentar—" gumamnya, mengibaskan tangan Aomine yang sedetik lalu masih berada di pundaknya. Aomine berdecak.

"Bentar apa? Lo nggak mau sarapan?" tanya Aomine, tapi yang ditanyai cuma menggumam tidak jelas. Aomine, yang sejak satu jam lalu sudah repot-repot memasak makanan kesukaan Kagami langsung gondok.

Lima tahun pacaran, Kagami tidak pernah berubah. Dia tetap kebo yang suka bangun kesiangan setiap selesai _one-on-one _di kasur. Well, kemarin malam mereka melakukannya agak kelewatan sih. Tapi bukan itu poinnya.

Sebenarnya, tidak ada dari mereka berdua yang berubah. Karena, umur 23 tahun tidak membuat mereka berdua berhenti menjadi seorang idiot. Mereka tetap Ahomine dan Bakagami. Yang tidak pernah bosan bertengkar hanya karena masalah sepele. Yang kemudian baikan ketika hari Jumat, karena hanya hari itu mereka punya waktu luang untuk bermain basket di lapangan, walau untuk itu mereka harus menempuh jarak lebih dari 2 kilometer.

Aomine menatap Kagami yang masih tertidur pulas. Dadanya naik turun, nafasnya teratur, mulutnya separuh terbuka. Benar-benar membuat Aomine gemas.

Lima tahun lalu, mungkin Aomine tidak pernah menebak kalau hidupnya akan seperti sekarang. Tinggal di sebuah Apartemen di _New York City _bersama dengan seseorang… yang juga tidak pernah Aomine tebak akan menjadi pacarnya.

Terakhir kali Aomine ingat, saat dia SMA, dia adalah pecinta Mai-chan, alias siapapun wanita yang berdada besar—kecuali Momoi, tentu saja, karena Momoi itu adiknya. Tapi sejak Kagami Taiga masuk dihidupnya, entah kenapa hidupnya jadi terbalik.

Aomine ingat, dia bertemu dengan Kagami di tahun pertamanya masuk SMA. Kagami adalah "cahaya" baru Tetsu dan Aomine setengah mati membencinya. Dia serampangan, bodoh, tukang makan, seenaknya sendiri, dan yang paling bikin Aomine kesal, Kagami selalu mencoba mengalahkannya.

Waktu itu, Kagami adalah musuh terbesar Aomine. Sampai pertandingan _Winter Cup_ berlangsung dan Kagami mengalahkannya. Selanjutnya, klise. Mereka berteman, walau setiap hari tetap saja bertengkar karena masalah sepele.

Dan di tahun terakhir mereka SMA, mereka memutuskan untuk berpacaran.

Tidak jelas bagaimana awalnya. Begitu Aomine sadar, dia dan Kagami sudah tidak bisa dipisahkan. Kemana-mana berdua, membuat keributan, _one-on-one_ tiap sore, berangkat sekolah bareng, menginap di apartemen Kagami, sampai celana dalam yang tertukar.

Imayoshi yang pertama kali mengajukan ide itu, saat Kagami menjemput Aomine seusai latihan basket di suatu sore.

"Kalian ini gay banget ya. Kenapa nggak pacaran aja sekalian?"

Dan mereka, _being all idiot_, benar-benar mempertimbangkannya. Awalnya cuma iseng, jadian hanya untuk coba-coba, toh mereka tidak ada waktu untuk pacaran dengan cewek, kenapa nggak memacari teman sendiri saja? Jadi begitulah awalnya. Mereka mulai kencan sekali-sekali, _shopping_ sepatu bareng sekali-sekali, ciuman sekali-sekali, dan akhirnya keterusan.

Kata sekali-sekali berubah menjadi berkali-kali. Dan tanpa mereka sadari, lima tahun sudah berlalu.

Dan hari ini, tepat lima tahun sejak mereka 'iseng-iseng pacaran', Aomine berakhir disini, di sebuah Apartemen yang mereka beli bersama hampir delapan bulan yang lalu, ketika Kagami memutuskan untuk kembali dan menetap di Amerika.

Romantis itu bukan kata yang bisa menggambarkan Aomine. Tapi khusus untuk hari ini, karena hari ini spesial dan segalanya, Aomine rela bangun pagi-pagi untuk memasak.

Tapi Kagami? Dia malah jadi kebo dan tidak mau bangun.

"Yaudah, gue makan sendiri deh." Kata Aomine menyerah. Dia sudah berbalik ketika seseorang meraih pergelangan tangannya dan menariknya.

Aomine jatuh ketempat tidur, tepat disamping Kagami yang kemudian mendusel-dusel ke pelukan Aomine. Aomine mendengus, lalu menarik Kagami rapat kepelukannya.

"Bentar lagi deh, sumpah gue ngantuk banget." Kata Kagami menggumam.

"Iya deh terserah. Tapi habis gini mandi, ya? Seharian gue pingin jalan-jalan nih." Ujar Aomine, memainkan anak rambut Kagami. Mata Kagami berangsur membuka. Dia kemudian mengangkat wajahnya untuk bertemu mata dengan Aomine.

"Kemana?" tanya Kagami heran.

"Nggak tahu. Pokoknya jalan, mumpung hari spesial." Kata Aomine lagi, dan seketika Kagami nyengir.

"Tanggal 10 Mei ya sekarang?" Tanya Kagami, matanya berkilat ketika bicara. Aomine mengangguk. "Parah nih, masa iya kita udah lima tahun?" tanya Kagami lagi, raut wajahnya benar-benar tidak percaya.

Aomine terkekeh.

"Parah ya?" ujar Aomine. "Gue juga nggak nyangka tiba-tiba udah lima tahun aja." Aomine melepas pelukannya untuk duduk dan meraih boxer Kagami yang tergeletak dilantai, menyuruh Kagami dalam gestur tanpa kata untuk memakai baju, makan, lalu mandi.

Kagami menangkap boxer nya dan segera berdiri. Tapi dia tidak segera memakainya dan malah berjalan-jalan sekitar kamar dengan telanjang bulat.

"Lo sengaja?" tanya Aomine, melihat bokong Kagami yang terekspos. Kagami menoleh ke arah Aomine lalu terkekeh.

"Gue nyari ponsel gue, bego." Jawabnya.

Aomine mendengus.

"Ponsel lo ada di luar tuh, deket dapur. Kemarin lo taruh disitu gara-gara pingin cepet-cepet ke kasur." Aomine mengedikkan kepalanya keluar kamar, dan Kagami segera menyadarinya. Dia segera keluar kamar, walau masih dengan telanjang bulat.

Aomine menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu mengikuti arah pandang Kagami sampai Kagami menghilang di balik pintu. Begitu memastikan Kagami tidak akan kembali lagi dalam beberapa menit kedepan, Aomine buru-buru mengambil ponsel di sakunya. Dia kemudian menelepon seseorang.

Suara datar menjawabnya di dering ketiga.

"Ya, Aomine-kun?"

"Sampe mana kalian?" semprot Aomine, tidak memberi kesempatan orang yang diseberangnya untuk bicara.

"Masih baru di pesawat." Jawabnya, membuat Aomine mengangguk-angguk.

"Kalo udah sampe di bandara, bilang ya. Entar gue kasih alamatnya," ujar Aomine. Dan lagi-lagi, belum sempat orang di seberangnya menjawab, Aomine berbicara lagi. "Tapi kalian udah lengkap, kan?" tanyanya kawatir.

"Kise-kun ada pemotretan mendadak, jadi dia naik pesawat selanjutnya."

"Oh, oke. Pokoknya kabari gue terus, ya?" kata Aomine lagi.

"Baik."

Dan kemudian sambungan terputus.

.

"Eh, Daiki!" pekikan Ibunya menusuk telinga Kagami. Dia melirik Aomine yang sekarang sedang dipeluk oleh Ibunya. "Ayo masuk, Taiga juga, hari ini Mama masak banyak loh." Katanya kelewat ceria, kemudian buru-buru masuk kedalam lagi begitu bunyi ketel menguap terdengar.

"Kok nggak bilang mau kersini?" desis Kagami, masuk ke dalam mengikuti Ibunya dengan tatapan masih terarah pada Aomine yang sibuk melepas sepatu.

"Yaelah, _babe_. Kasihan Mama lo sejak kemarin nelpon katanya kangen sama elo." Jawab Aomine. Dia kemudian berjalan menyejajari Kagami segera setelah dia melepas sepatunya.

Bukannya Kagami tidak senang sih menjenguk orang tuanya. Tapi kalau sudah disini, mereka pasti ditahan sampai seharian. Disuruh makan macam-macam sampai perut mereka kekenyangan lah, disuruh cerita macam-macam soal pekerjaan mereka lah, pokoknya apapun.

"Hai, Om." Kagami mendengar Aomine menyapa Ayahnya, yang segera berhenti dari kegiatannya membaca Koran untuk menjabat tangan Aomine dan tenggelam dalam obrolan tentang politik Amerika. Sedangkan Kagami, yang sama sekali tak tertarik politik—yang sumpah sampai sekarang Kagami heran kenapa Aomine bisa tertarik dengan politik—hanya membolak-balik majalah yang dia temukan di bawah meja.

Masalah hubungannya dengan Aomine, kedua orang tua Kagami sudah mengetahuinya sejak tiga tahun lalu. Kagami yang memberitahu mereka. _Well_, teknisnya sih bukan memberitahu. Mereka memergoki Aomine dan Kagami, lebih tepatnya.

Saat itu mereka berdua sedang mengunjungi Kagami ke Jepang dan tiba-tiba masuk ke Apartemen Kagami. Ayahnya kan punya kunci serep, jadi Ayah Kagami main masuk saja tanpa tahu kalau Aomine sedang menginap disana dan tidur seranjang dengan Kagami. Tambahannya, mereka berdua sedang telanjang.

Bukan pagi yang menyenangkan, kalau Kagami mau mengingatnya.

Aomine dan dirinya harus duduk selama berjam-jam untuk mendengarkan ceramahan Ibu Kagami soal seks yang aman, seks yang bertanggung jawab, dan blablabla.

Masalah dengan siapa Kagami pacaran, orang tuanya tidak ambil pusing. Awalnya mereka memang kaget, sempat tidak menyangka kalau Kagami _swing that way._ Tapi kemudian mereka paham, karena Gay bukan sesuatu yang aneh kalau kalian terbiasa hidup di New York.

Sesederhana itu, dan Aomine langsung jadi calon menantu idaman di keluarganya. Mungkin karena Aomine pandai mengambil hati orang tua, seperti membawakan mereka buah-buahan dan bunga ketika menjenguk, selalu memuji Ibu Kagami cantik, atau berbicara tentang hal yang menarik perhatian Ayah Kagami.

"Loh, tadi Daiki kemana?" tanya Ibunya, ketika kembali ke ruang tamu dan hanya menemukan Kagami yang asyik membaca majalah sport.

Kagami tersadar,

"Oh, kekebun belakang sama Papa mungkin." Kata Kagami, lalu melanjutkan membaca. Dari ujung matanya, Kagami melihat Ibunya berbalik menuju kebun belakang.

Tidak sampai lima menit, suara melengking milik Ibunya memanggil. Menyuruh Kagami berkumpul di kebun belakang untuk makan camilan bersama. Kagami tidak bisa menghentikan senyumnya ketika dia sampai ke kebun belakang dan melihat Ayah dan Ibunya asik mengobrol dengan Aomine.

Ada rasa hangat yang menelusup masuk ke rongga dada Kagami. Karena tiga orang paling berarti dihidupnya, sedang tersenyum dan tertawa bahagia bersama.

.

"Udah terima alamatnya belum?" Aomine berbisik di ponselnya, tepat semenit ketika dia mulai menjauh dari Kagami dan kedua orang tuanya yang sedang asik mendiskusikan sesuatu.

"Udah kok, Dai-chan," Kata suara perempuan di seberang sana. Aomine mengangguk-angguk, "Tapi masa kita cuma disuruh kumpul doang gitu? Kita nggak ngelakuin apa-apa gitu?" tanya gadis itu, penasaran.

"Tugas kalian cuma berdiri doang." Jawab Aomine.

"Masa kita juga nggak tahu kamu mau ngapain?" paksanya, disambut gumaman setuju orang-orang di seberang sana. Oh _Crap_, kayaknya telepon ini di _loudspeaker_.

"Nanti juga kalian pasti tahu," putus Aomine, kemudian teringat sesuatu. "Pokoknya jangan ada yang ketawa. Sekonyol apapun kelakukuan gue, jangan ada yang ketawa." Ancam Aomine, mengundang rentetan suara tawa tertahan dari seberang sana. Dan bukan satu dua orang saja yang tertawa, tapi hampir semuanya.

Sialan. Aomine keki. Belum-belum, dia sudah ditertawai orang sebegitu banyak. Apalagi malam ini, coba?

Aomine sudah akan berniat membatalkan semua rencananya ketika mendengar ledekan banyak orang di seberang telepon. Tapi kemudian Aomine menggeleng. Karena Aomine tahu, ini semua untuk Kagami. Dan kalau demi si idiot itu, Aomine rela mati karena malu sekalipun.

.

Matahari baru saja terbenam ketika Aomine dan Kagami sampai di Lapangan tempat mereka biasa _one-on-one_.

"Katanya jalan, tapi pada akhirnya kita malah _one-on-one_." Kata Kagami, mendengus begitu Aomine melemparinya bola basket.

Aomine terkekeh.

"Gue kangen main basket sama elo." Ujar Aomine, mendapat tatapan tidak mengerti dari Kagami, yang kemudian mengedikkan bahunya dan berlari serta men_dribble_ bola dengan kecepatan yang selalu Aomine suka.

"Bukannya tiap minggu kita main basket?" tanya Kagami, terengah disela-sela berlarinya. Aomine mengikutinya, tidak membiarkan Kagami memasukkan satu bolapun ke dalam ring.

"Gue kangen tanding basket bareng lo," Aomine terengah, tapi dengan sekali hentakan berhasil merebut bolanya dari Kagami. "Gue kangen lo pake seragam Seirin," Aomine men_dribble_ bola melewati Kagami. Tapi Kagami berbalik, menghadang Aomine. "Gue kangen masa-masa SMA kita," Aomine melompat tinggi, membuat Kagami ikut melompat.

Aomine melakukan _dunk_. Bola masuk ke dalam ring tanpa sempat di cegah oleh Kagami. Mereka berdua terdiam, sibuk mengatur nafas, kemudian menatap satu sama lain.

"Gue kangen manggil lo Bakagami." Kata Aomine, tatapan matanya _intense_. Membuat dada Kagami berdegup kencang. Lima tahun mereka bersama, tapi Aomine selalu bisa membuat Kagami seperti ini. Jadi tanpa membuang waktu, Kagami menyerang bibir Aomine dengan bibirnya.

Mereka berciuman, merasakan lekuk bibir satu sama lain. Melumat bibir atas dan bawah bergantian untuk kemudian mengisapnya. Aomine merengkuh pinggang Kagami untuk membuatnya semakin dekat, kemudian Aomine memiringkan kepalanya, untuk mencium Kagami lebih dalam. Membuat Kagami melenguh tertahan dan menjamah dada bidang Aomine.

Setelah entah berapa menit berlalu, mereka memisahkan diri. Kagami yang pertama kali terkekeh.

"Lo konyol, ah. Kalo lo kangen manggil gue 'Bakagami' ya panggil aja gue 'bakagami'." Kata Kagami.

"Ya gue bisa mati, lah! Ayah sama Ibu lo namanya juga Kagami! Bisa-bisa gue dipecat jadi pacar lo!"

Kagami tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Gue juga, kalo manggil lo 'Ahomine' jadi nggak enak sama orang tua lo."

"Nah, _you've got the point_."

"Tapi gue ada disini sekarang, ngapain lo kangen masa lalu?" tanyanya. Aomine mengangkat bahunya sambil tersenyum.

"Lagi kumat, kali. Tiap _anniversary_, kayaknya gue selalu sentimentil gini deh." Aomine menertawakan dirinya sendiri, tapi Kagami hanya tersenyum.

"Tapi gue suka kok." Ujar Kagami tiba-tiba. Aomine langsung terdiam, tapi setelah mencerna kata-kata Kagami, dia langsung menyeringai lebar.

"Gue tau kok kalo lo cinta gue." Kata Aomine, mencium pipi Kagami kemudian menggenggam tangannya.

"Gue bilang suka, geblek! SUKA! Bukan cinta!" Kagami ngamuk.

"Halah, ngeles aja lo. Gue juga cinta lo kok."

"Apa sih lo." Kagami mengibaskan tangan Aomine yang mulai menowel-nowel pinggangnya. Aomine tertawa sampai perutnya sakit.

"Yuk ah, pulang. Daripada gue berubah jadi makhluk super mesum disini." Ujar Aomine akhirnya. Tapi Aomine sadar, kalau mereka pulang, itu artinya semua rencananya akan segera dimulai.

Dan memikirkannya, membuat perut Aomine menjadi sakit.

.

Di taksi di perjalanan mereka pulang, Aomine membuka ponselnya. Dan menemukan lima email penting yang membuat dadanya berdegup kencang.

_54 minutes ago._

_From : Okaa-san._

_Ayah dan Ibu sudah sampai di New York, Daiki._

_43 minutes ago._

_From : Murasakibara_

_Mine-chin jangan lupa beli camilan._

_40 minutes ago._

_From : Satsuki_

_Semuanya udah kumpul di seberang Apartemenmu, Dai-chan! Btw, kenapa harus disebrang jalannya sih?_

_18 minutes ago._

_From : MOP Your World Agency._

_Dear Mr. Aomine. Sound System's ready. The dancers' ready. Police had blocked the road. Everything's perfect._

_3 Minutes ago._

_From : Kise_

_Aominecchi, gueh udah sampe di New York-ssu! Yang lain ninggal gue-ssu! Tapi jangan kawatir gue nyampe tepat waktu kok._

Oh, Tuhan.

Aomine memijit pelipisnya. Dia benar-benar akan melakukan ini.

Aomine kemudian menutup matanya, mencoba menguatkan dirinya sendiri, kemudian menggenggam tangan Kagami.

Kagami yang sadar tangannya tiba-tiba digenggam, langsung bertanya.

"Kenapa?"

Tapi Aomine hanya menggeleng, wajahnya tampak pucat. Tapi semuanya sudah kepalang tanggung. Apartemennya hanya tinggal beberapa meter lagi.

"Nggak papa. Ada sesuatu yang mau gue tunjukin ke elo." Kata Aomine.

.

Kagami mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika Aomine menutup matanya dengan sapu tangan yang dia keluarkan dari kantong bajunya.

Gelap segera memerangkap mata Kagami.

"Daiki?" tanya Kagami. "Lo ngapa—"

"Sssh." Suara desah nafas Aomine yang menyuruhnya diam menggelitik telinga Kagami. Kagami menurut. Dalam diam, dia merasakan taksi yang terus berjalan menuju ke apartemen mereka.

Sepanjang perjalanan, tangan Aomine berada di pinggang Kagami, merengkuhnya. Dan ketika taksi berhenti, Kagami tetap tidak bisa berhenti menebak apa yang Aomine rencanakan malam ini.

Hari ini adalah tanggal 10 Mei. Dengan kata lain, hari ini adalah _anniversary_ lima tahun mereka. Dan Kagami tidak bodoh. Di situasi semacam ini, Aomine pasti merencanakan sesuatu untuknya.

Jadi ketika taksi berhenti, Kagami tidak bisa menghentikan senyumnya. Karena, ayolah, jarang-jarang Aomine bersikap seperti ini. Lima tahun pacaran, _dinner_ bareng di restoran saja mereka tidak pernah. Bukannya Kagami pingin seperti itu sih, hanya saja, tipe pacaran mereka kan bukan yang romantis, lovey-dovey dan penuh kata-kata cinta tiap hari.

Jadi kalau tiba-tiba Aomine menyiapkan _surprise_ seperti ini, jelas Kagami terkejut dong.

"Udah sampe, nih." Kata Aomine.

"Terus gue harus gimana?" tanya Kagami, tidak bisa menahan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak terkekeh. "Lagian lo mau tunjukin gue apa, sih? Pakek sok romantis segala."

"Udah deh…" kata Aomine, mulai menuntunnya turun dari taksi. Kagami mengikuti Aomine yang menggenggam tangannya dan berjalan di depan.

Suasana menjadi senyap. Kagami tanpa sadar menahan nafasnya. Apalagi ketika Aomine melepaskan genggamannya.

"Daiki?" tanya Kagami, was-was Aomine akan meninggalkannya.

"Gue disini, kok." Kata Aomine menenangkan Kagami. Kagami bisa merasakan kalau Aomine berdiri tepat dibelakangnya, bersiap untuk melepas ikatan kain yang menutupi mata Kagami.

Dada Kagami berdegup kencang.

Aomine perlahan melepaskan ikatan kencang yang menutupi kedua mata Kagami. Dan yang pertama kali Kagami lihat ketika dia membuka matanya, adalah sinar yang menyerbu dan membuat matanya silau. Kagami mengerjap untuk kemudian…

"_SURPRISE!_" pekikan bersahutan membuat dada Kagami meloncat. Kagami mengerjapkan matanya sekali lagi… dan terkejut ketika menemukan Momoi, Aida, dan Alex yang memeluknya bergantian.

Tunggu.

Alex, Kagami masih paham. Toh dia tinggal di LA, tidak jauh dari New York. Tapi Momoi? Aida?

"Waaaa. _Happy Anniversary_ Kagamin!" pekik Momoi, disusul Aida yang menepuk-nepuk punggungnya keras dan Alex yang mencium pipinya.

Belum sempat Kagami mencerna semuanya, dia sudah dikejutkan oleh hal lain.

Dia melihat rambut berwarna-warni.

"Kise?!" teriak Kagami tidak percaya, melihat Kise dengan kacamata mentereng sedang mengambil _video_ dengan _handycam_ nya. Dia dadah-dadah ke Kagami kemudian mulai mengambil gambar lagi seolah dia itu kameraman professional. Belum cukup sampai disitu, Kagami melihat Midorima—yang tentu saja bersama Takao—juga Murasakibara, dan Akashi.

Ya Tuhan, Akashi! Apa yang mantan Kapten _Kiseki no Sedai_ itu lakukan di sini?

Seolah bisa membaca pikiran Kagami, Akashi melipat tangannya sok cool, dan menjawabnya.

"Daiki mengundangku." Katanya singkat.

Belum sempat Kagami menjawabnya, seseorang merangkul pundaknya dengan tiba-tiba.

"Woi, jangan lupakan kami juga!" teriaknya. Kagami menoleh untuk menemukan Hyuuga-senpai dan Kiyoshi-senpai. Mata Kagami melebar, kemudian nyengir tidak percaya.

"Senpai!" Kagami memeluk mereka satu-satu. Hyuuga tertawa senang, begitu juga dengan Kiyoshi.

"Kohai yang nggak berbakti, lo! Keenakan jadi homo di Amerika jadi lupa sama kita-kita." Kata Hyuuga, membuat Kagami tertawa sampai perutnya sakit. Dia tidak percaya senpai-senpainya di Seirin dulu juga ada disini. Termasuk Mitobe, Koganei, dan Izuki.

Kagami menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya.

"_Dasar Daiki gila!"_ Teriaknya dalam hati. Kesenangan karena menemukan semua teman-temannya berkumpul disini. Belum lagi teman-teman Aomine dari Touou yang juga ikut memberinya salam. Ada Wakamatsu, Sakurai, juga Imayoshi.

Ada yang kurang…

"Mana Kuroko?" tanya Kagami.

"Aku disini, Kagami-kun."

"_Shit_!" Kagami mengumpat dalam bahasa inggris begitu menyadari kalau Kuroko ada disampingnya. Dan, Ya Tuhan, ekspresinya masih sedatar lima tahun lalu. "Sejak kapan lo—oh sori, sudah sejak tadi kan?"

Kuroko mengangkat sudut bibirnya samar, kemudian mengangguk.

Sudah Kagami duga. Tapi tetap saja, sekaget apapun Kagami pada Kuroko, tidak menutupi perasaan bahagianya mendapati teman-temannya ada di sini.

Hatinya menjadi hangat ketika Kuroko memeluknya, disusul saudaranya, Himuro yang tersenyum dan memberinya pelukan hangat. Kemudian Furihata yang menjabat tangannya sambil tertawa-tawa, dan terakhir Imayoshi yang ikut-ikutan memukul pundak Kagami sambil menyeringai memberi selamat.

"Kalian ada hutang sama gue loh. Gue yang buat kalian pacaran." Kata Imayoshi, membuat Kagami terkekeh. Aomine sudah kelewatan, ini hanya _Anniversary_ kan? Kenapa dia membawa seluruh temannya dari Jepang? Tapi kemudian Kagami terdiam, melihat sekelilingnya.

"Loh, Dai-chan kemana?" suara Momoi yang berhasil mewakili keheranan Kagami. Kagami menoleh kekiri dan kekanan, tapi nihil, tidak ada Aomine dimanapun. Dia menghilang, entah sejak kapan.

Kagami menggaruk kepalanya. Dia kemudian menyadari, kalau jalanan tampak begitu sepi malam ini. Tidak ada satupun kendaraan yang lalu lalang di depan Apartemennya. Kagami sudah akan bertanya pada teman-temannya ketika sebuah intro lagu yang tidak asing terdegar berdentum dari Apartemennya.

Mata Kagami melebar. Dia menoleh secepat kilat ke arah Apartemennya di seberang jalan, hanya flat dua lantai. Kagami dan Aomine tinggal di lantai kedua, tidak begitu besar, tapi tidak juga kecil. Tapi sekarang, di beranda lantai dua tempat mereka tinggal, tersemat sebuah tulisan besar berbunyi "Happy Anniversary" di atas kain putih yang disampirkan begitu saja.

Dan ketika intro musik yang yang mengalun itu berubah menjadi sebuah lagu, Kagami tidak bisa menghentikan senyumnya. Karena itu adalah lagu favoritnya.

_Come feel my heart_

_It's beating like a drum and I confess_

_When you're around_

_It's like an army's marching through my chest_

Suara tepuk tangan seluruh temannya membuat Kagami makin melebarkan seringainya.

"_Parah! Daiki benar-benar parah!"_ pikir Kagami, walau dia masih tidak bisa menemukan dia dimanapun.

Karena malam ini begitu indah, sampai Kagami tidak bisa melukiskannya dengan kata-kata.

Kagami tidak tahu bagaimana bisa Aomine membuat jalanan di sekitar Apartemen mereka sepi, tapi teman-teman disampingnya, dan lagu kesukaannya berdentum di seluruh jalanan, mengundang tetangga-tetangga mereka yang melongok dari jendela bahkan repot-repot turun ke jalan, membuat Kagami benar-benar merasa malu sekaligus senang.

_And there's nothing I can do_

_I just gravitate towards you_

_You're pulling on me like the moon_

_I just wanna get you sideways_

_I say anything I can to get me more than just a dance_

Kagami melebarkan matanya ketika melihat lima waita berpakaian mini keluar dari dalam apartemennya, menari-nari di jalanan mengikuti alunan lagu dari Band yang sangat Aomine dan Kagami sukai. Band yang lagu-lagunya selalu mereka nyanyikan di karaoke, band yang konsernya sempat mereka tonton bersama dua tahun lalu.

"Sial, yang tengah boleh juga tuh!" Kagami bisa mendengar teriakan Wakamatsu ketika lima penari berbalik dan memperlihatkan bokong mereka yang seksi.

Kagami tertawa. Apaan nih maksud si Daiki? Lalu, dimana sih dia?

Tapi Kagami menikmatinya selagi bisa, toh ini lagu kesukaan mereka. Dan berada di sekeliling temannya di hari se-spesial ini benar-benar membuatnya bahagia. Walaupun Aomine terlalu berlebihan.

_What would you do if I told you that I la, la, la, la, loved you?_

_Do if I said it tonight?_

_What would you do if I told you that I la, la, la, la, loved you?_

_Cause you know…_

Kagami ikut bernyanyi ketika lagu mencapai _reff_. Dan terus menyanyi di sepanjang sisa lagu tersebut, Kagami bahkan mengajak teman-temannya—walau mereka tidak tahu bagaimana lagunya—untuk ikut menyanyi.

Ketika lagu berhenti dan penari-penari perempuan itu sudah menghilang entah kemana, suasana menjadi hening. Kagami tertawa bersama teman-temannya, merasa dia sudah tidak bisa lebih terkejut dan lebih bahagia dari ini.

Tapi ketika sebuah intro lagu lain mengalun dari speaker, Kagami segera tahu kalau dia salah. Mata Kagami melebar, sesuatu membuat otaknya berhenti berfungsi.

Dan lirik pertama yang terdengar, membuat lutut Kagami lemas.

_It's a beautiful night ,_

_We're looking for something dumb to do_

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Kagami mendengar Wakamatsu mengumpat, disusul pekikan Aida, Momoi, Alex, Takao dan Kise begitu mendengar suara Bruno Mars berdentum.

Tubuh Kagami membeku, ada sengatan listrik aneh yang tersulut di tubuhnya. Lututnya lemas. Tidak mungkin Aomine…

_Hey baby_

_I think I want to marry you_

Dan bertepatan dengan itu, Aomine keluar dari beranda Apartemennya di lantai dua. Menggunakan jas hitam dengan tampang rikuh dan _awkward_.

Mata Kagami melebar, dadanya berdentum tiba-tiba, di kepalanya penuh bermacam-macam ide kenapa Aomine melakukan semua ini.

_Is it the look in your eyes?_

_Or is it these dancing shoes?_

Lagu tetap mengalun, dan Aomine mengangkat sebuah karton bertuliskan sesuatu.

"Gue mau nari, tapi lo jangan ketawa."

Begitu bunyinya. Kagami terkekeh, otot-otot tegangnya berangsur rileks ketika lagu tetap mengalun dan Aomine menatap matanya.

_Who cares baby_

_I think I wanna marry you_

"KYAAA, Dai-chan!" Pekikan Momoi terdengar menusuk telinga Kagami, tapi Kagami cuma bisa tertawa ketika Aomine mulai menari mengikuti alunan lagu.

_Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go_

_No one will know_

_Oh come on girl_

Aomine-nya! MENARI! Kagami tertawa, benar-benar terhibur dengan tingkah Aomine di lantai dua seberang jalan. _Hell_, Kagami harus merekam ini!

Tapi tunggu, Kagami lupa. Kise sudah merekamnya.

_Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow_

_Shots of patron_

_And it's on girl_

Kagami menggelengkan kepalanya ketika Aomine mulai nyengir dan dengan tidak tahu malunya menari sesuka hati. Parah! Kagami tidak pernah melihat Aomine seperti ini. Setelah ini Kagami akan puas mengolok-oloknya.

_Don't say no, no, no, no-no_

_Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah_

_And we'll go, go, go, go-go_

_If you're ready, like I'm ready_

Kagami bisa mendengar semuanya ikut menyanyi—kecuali Midorima, Akashi, dan Murasakibara. Bahkan Wakamatsu ikut menyanyi!

Dan Kagami kira semua akan berakhir sampai disitu, tapi kejutan masih belum selesai.

_Cause it's a beautiful night_

_We're looking for something dumb to do_

_Hey baby_

Mata Kagami melebar ketika dia melihat kedua orang tua Aomine keluar dari mobil yang terparkir di seberang jalan, dan, Ya Tuhan, mereka menghampiri Kagami, memeluknya erat. Dada Kagami sampai sesak dengan perasaan yang membuncah.

Kagami melirik Aomine yang sekarang sedang nyengir sambil terus menari-nari bodoh.

_I think I wanna marry you_

Liriknya jelas, tatapan Aomine jelas, pelukan Ibu Aomine yang hangat jelas. Malam ini begitu jelas.

Kagami ingin menangis, tapi dia menahannya. Karena sedetik kemudian, ganti Ibu dan Ayahnya yang keluar dari mobil yang sama.

Kagami menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu tertawa menyambut Ibu dan Ayahnya yang beberapa jam lalu sudah ditemui di rumahnya.

Mereka menjadi bagian semua ini dan tega-teganya mereka pura-pura tidak tahu di sepanjang siang yang Kagami habiskan bersama mereka.

Ibunya menggumamkan sesuatu untuknya, tapi tidak bisa Kagami dengarkan karena tiba-tiba lagunya berhenti, membuat suasana gaduh karena teman-temannya sibuk bertepuk tangan dan bersiul-siul—lagi-lagi kecuali Midorima, Akashi, dan Murasakibara. Midorima, yang terlalu _tsundere_, Akashi yang terlalu sok _cool_, dan Murasakibara, yang mulutnya penuh momogi.

Kagami menatap Aomine di seberang jalan, bertanya ada apa. Tapi Aomine hanya berbalik dan mengambil sebuah karton dengan tulisan besar-besar.

Mata Kagami memicing untuk membacanya, kemudian Kagami tertawa. Karena di karton itu, dengan huruf besar-besar tertulis,

"Hei Bakagami, gue mau ngomong sesuatu."

Kagami mengangguk. Aomine menatap tepat dimanik matanya, kemudian mengganti karton satu dengan lainnya.

"Lo tahu kan, gue nggak pernah nangis."

Katanya. Kagami mengangguk, dan Aomine mulai mengganti kartonnya lagi.

"Lo juga tahu gue benci hal-hal yang romantis."

Kagami mengangguk lagi, benar-benar tahu kalau Aomine bukan tipe yang mau melakukan semua ini.

"Jadi tolong beritahu gue, apa yang sedang gue lakukan sekarang?"

Kagami tertawa, begitu juga teman-temannya. Kagami bisa merasakan pelukan Ibunya dan Ibu Aomine yang berada di samping kanan dan kirinya. Ketika itu, Aomine mulai mengganti kartonnya dengan karton yang lain.

"Mungkin gue terlalu berlebihan"

"Mungkin gue akan mati malu setelah ini."

Kagami mendengus.

"Tapi bayangin senyum lo setelah semua ini selesai, gue rela deh mati malu."

Kagami tertawa lagi. Dia sudah menahan mati-matian senyumnya agar tidak semakin lebar, tapi Kagami tidak bisa.

Karton demi karton berganti.

"Lo tahu,"

Katanya.

"Lima tahun ini membuat gue percaya."

"Kalau keajaiban itu benar-benar ada."

Kagami bisa melihat Aomine menggaruk belakang lehernya sebelum mengganti ke karton selanjutnya.

"Karena bertemu dengan lo, terlalu hebat hanya untuk sebuah kebetulan."

Momoi memekik lagi, tapi yang bisa Kagami dengar hanyalah degup jantungnya sendiri.

"Gue sudah tahu sejak Winter Cup Tujuh Tahun lalu,"

"Kalau Lo adalah teman terbaik yang bisa diberikan Tuhan buat gue."

Kagami melihat Aomine yang tersenyum. Kalau Kagami bisa berlari, dia akan memeluk Aomine sekarang. Tapi tidak, dia harus melihat semua yang ingin dikatakan Aomine sampai habis.

"Ingat saat kita menelusup ke Lapangan Basket di SMA lo malam-malam?"

"Dan main disana sampe subuh datang?"

Kagami terkekeh, teringat kejadian yang satu itu.

"Atau saat gue nginep di Apartemen lo,"

"Dan boxer kita ketukar"

"Heh!" Kagami berteriak, tidak mau mengingat yang satu itu. Tapi Imayoshi sudah tertawa keras-keras sekarang. Membuat Aomine ikut terkekeh diatas sana.

"Tapi gue bersyukur ketemu sama elo yang bodohnya setara dengan gue."

Kagami menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya. Dasar Aomine.

"Membuat gue berharap kita nggak akan pernah berhenti melakukan hal bodoh bersama."

"One-on-one bareng. Ke Majiba bareng. Nonton konser The Cab bareng."

"Atau ngehapus air mata lo kalo lo nangis gara-gara nonton Titanic."

Kagami menutup mukanya, malu karena teman-temannya langsung menertawainya.

"Tapi serius,"

Kata karton itu lagi.

"bersama lo… gue ingin menjadi laki-laki yang lebih baik."

"Karena lo layak mendapatkannya."

Dada Kagami menjadi hangat ketika membacanya, membuat matanya memanas entah karena apa. Kagami tersenyum, menghapus air mata yang membuat matanya kabur, dan membaca karton Aomine selanjutnya.

"Lihat sekeliling lo. Begitu banyak orang yang peduli dan sayang sama lo."

Kagami melihat sekelilingnya, dan menemukan semua temannya tengah tersenyum padanya. Kagami membalas senyum mereka, dan kembali menatap Aomine.

"Jadi gue ingin jadi salah satunya. Yang sayang sama lo. Yang bisa beri lo kebahagiaan."

Dan itu puncaknya. Air mata Kagami meleleh. Dia tidak cengeng, tapi semua yang dikatakan Aomine untuknya, benar-benar membuat Kagami tidak bisa berkata-kata.

Jadi dia hanya mengangguk dan mengacungkan dua Ibu Jarinya pada Aomine, membuat Aomine tertawa. Sebelum kemudian mengangkat karton yang selanjutnya.

"Hidup itu nggak mudah, gue tahu. Apalagi hidup kita penuh hal-hal bodoh."

"Tapi kemudian, gue sadar, semua kebodohan itu menjadi sempurna."

"Kalau gue membaginya berdua… bersama lo."

Kagami menggigit punggung tangannya, dia tidak bisa membacanya lebih lama, atau dia akan menangis sesenggukan seperti orang bodoh.

Tapi kemudian Aomine berhenti mengganti karton-kartonnya. Suasana menjadi hening, dan dada Kagami berdegup sangat kencang sampai dia takut jantungnya akan lelah saking kuatnya dia memompa. Yang Kagami lihat setelahnya, adalah Aomine yang tersenyum.

Bukan cengiran. Bukan seringaian. Hanya senyum.

Kagami tidak sadar kalau dia menahan nafasnya, sampai Aomine mengangkat karton bertuliskan namanya.

"Jadi, Kagami Taiga,"

Katanya.

Dan bukan hanya nafas Kagami yang tertahan, tapi semua orang yang melihatnya. Aomine menurunkan kartonnya, dan alih-alih menggantinya dengan karton lain, dia malah berjalan ke pagar beranda tempat kain putih bertuliskan "Happy Anniversary" tersemat.

Tidak ada yang berani membuka mulutnya. Termasuk Kagami, yang tangannya sudah berkeringat dingin.

Aomine kemudian menggenggam ujung kain putih itu, dan menariknya. Memperlihatkan empat kata yang sebelumnya tertutup oleh kain. Empat kata yang membuat lutut Kagami lemas dan jantungnya berhenti. Empat kata yang tidak pernah Kagami bayangkan akan ditanyakan kepadanya.

Empat kata ajaib yang membuat Kagami menangis, kemudian mengangguk.

Empat kata bertuliskan "WILL YOU MARRY ME?"

Itu, adalah malam yang tidak pernah Kagami lupakan. Malam ketika Aomine mengangkat karton terakhirnya yang berbunyi,

"Kalau lo mau nikah sama gue, ngapain lo disitu? Buruan sini cium gue!"

Dan Kagami tidak menyia-nyiakan waktunya untuk menyeberang jalan dan naik ke lantai dua, untuk mencium Aomine tepat di bibir, di saksikan seluruh teman-temannya yang ikut bahagia bersamanya.

Tidak ada hari yang lebih bahagia dari hari itu. Pikir Kagami.

Tapi lagi-lagi, Kagami salah. Karena satu tahun setelah itu, Kagami mengikat sumpahnya dengan Aomine.

.

.

_10 Mei 2021_

_St. Paul's Chapel, Lower Manhattan, New York City._

Aomine Daiki berdiri di tengah altar, mengenakan jas hitam dan dasi putih, berhadapan dengan seseorang yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya.

Suasananya begitu magis, seluruh keluarga besarnya datang. Teman-temannya dari Jepang, teman-temannya dari Amerika, semua hadir untuk menyaksikan Aomine mengucap sumpah.

Sumpah terakhir yang akan Aomine berikan pada orang di depannya.

Kagami berdiri tegak dengan jas putih dan dasi hitam, tampak begitu gugup, membuat Aomine ingin menggenggam tangannya dan berkata semua akan baik-baik saja.

Dan semua memang baik-baik saja.

Ketika Aomine melihat ke bangku _chapel_, dia melihat wajah orang-orang yang dia sayangi. Ibunya, Ayahnya, Momoi, Kuroko, dan semua teman-temannya. Mereka tersenyum menatap Aomine, seolah kebahagiaan Aomine, adalah kebahagiaan mereka juga.

Jadi Aomine tidak ragu lagi, dia menatap Kagami, kemudian menggenggam tangannya. Suasana begitu hening ketika Aomine mulai membuka mulutnya dan mulai mengucap sumpah.

Aomine sudah menghafalkannya semalaman, sumpah yang akan diucapkannya dengan sepenuh hati.

Sumpah yang tidak akan pernah Aomine langgar seumur hidupnya. Aomine menatap mata Kagami, dengan nada yang tegas, Aomine mengucapnya.

"I, Aomine Daiki, promise to be your lover, companion and friend, Your partner in parenthood, Your ally in conflict," Aomine menggenggam tangan Kagami lebih erat, yang segera Kagami balas dengan senyuman, sebelum Aomine melanjutkan sumpahnya yang bergema di seluruh penjuru _chapel_. "Your greatest fan and your toughest adversary. Your comrade in adventure, Your student and your teacher, Your consolation in disappointment, Your accomplice in mischief. And your partner in life. This is my sacred vow to you, my equal in all things. I love You."

Kagami terseyum, dia membalas menggenggam tangan erat Aomine, kemudian mengucap sumpahnya sendiri.

"I, Kagami Taiga, promise to be your lover, companion and friend, Your partner in parenthood, Your ally in conflict, Your greatest fan and your toughest adversary," Suara Kagami bergetar, "Your comrade in adventure, Your student and your teacher, Your consolation in disappointment, Your accomplice in mischief. And your partner in life. This is my sacred vow to you, my equal in all things. I love You."

Ketika Kagami selesai mengucap sumpahnya, dan ketika pendeta pada akhirnya berbicara,

"Now I pronounce you as partner for life."

Suara pekikan bahagia terdengar dimana-mana. Kagami tersenyum, begitu juga Aomine. Ketika bibir mereka bersentuhan dan Aomine menciumnya lembut, Kagami segera tahu, bahwa ini adalah hari yang paling membahagiakan dalam hidupnya.

.

**END**

.

Kirio's note :

Selamat tanggal 10 Mei (belated AoKaga day)! Fic ini untuk AoKaga. Since satu-satunya yang bisa saya lakukan cuma nulis fic. Duhh, I love them so much. LOVE. THEM. SO. MUCH. I cant even… *heavy sigh* Lagu **"La La"** adalah milik **The Cab**. Dan lagu **"Marry You"** as you know it already, adalah milik **Bruno Mars**. And the brilliant proposal idea, I stole it from **Lucas Bane!** Awww, he's such a romantic bastard! LOL. Best wishes for his Marriage with **David Devora.** Long Last you two! Btw, Worse than Nightmare apdetnya hari rabu yah :') maaf hehe.

Anyway, saya lagi depresi. I LOVE AOKAGA SO MUCH, i love them beyond words. yet, I wasted this special day (yang cuma ada dua kali dalam setahun) di kampus gara-gara rapat pleno dan ngerjain tugas. Jam setengah 8 malam kemarin baru bisa buka facebook untuk melihat shipper yang lain berfangirling ria dari semalam. Pengen nangis, sumpah T.T Dan Dorks Day hanya tersisa empat setengah jam lagi (sejak saya nulis kalimat pertama fic ini) dan sekarang udah keesokan harinya aliasnya udah tanggal 11 Mei. Yep, gue begadang garap fic ini demi AoKaga. Damn. Hiks. Semoga Aomine dan Kagami berakhir bahagia seperti ini :') aamiin.


End file.
